Just My Luck
by allietheepic7
Summary: Tossed away like trash (literally), someone near and dear to our hearts fines little, baby Harry Potter. Watch her grow up with her new family and her new daddy, Kaitou KID. Temporarily Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Just My Luck**

 **A Harry Potter/Magic Kaito 1412 Crossover**

 **By Allietheepic7**

 _ **Chapter 1: Green**_

"Another successful heist."

The words were said in a matter-of-fact tone, like the speaker was commenting on the weather. He stood in the shadow of a chimney, hiding from London's finest. Although the man was technically hiding, one wouldn't assume so from his clothing which was pure white and quite eye-catching. People who didn't know better would assume he was some kind of cosplayer; after all, _normal_ members of society didn't parade around in top hats and capes.

However, people who did know better knew who Kaitou KID was.

Toichi Kuroba held the Luck of the Sea up to the moonlight. The shinning sapphire dazzled in the light, bright and beautiful. Despite its beauty, Toichi sighed in disappointment and placed it securely in his pocket. Another heist, another jewel, but still no Pandora.

It had only been 2 years ago that he discovered them, Snake and his Organization. KID had been only 2 years old then, Kaito only a few days, when Toichi had been confronted on a roof about a gem called Pandora and had nearly been killed. Now, after another 2 years of stealing almost exclusively jewels, he was not one step closer to finding this supposed gem of immortality.

A baby's shrill cry echoed from the empty alley below him. His eyes widened. The cry was muffled, though not nearly enough for it to have come from a house. And it was close as well…

Dropping silently to the alley below, Toichi scanned the space around him. It was all stone walls and concrete ground, littered with trash and cigarette butts, with a closed dumpster up against one building. Toichi stalked towards the dumpster and the infant's cries grew slightly louder with every step. He lifted the lid.

A baby lay in a stained knit-blanket on a pile of garbage bags.

Disgust curdled in Toichi's gut as he lifted the baby out of the trash. How could anyone just do this!? Leaving a defenseless child, in the garbage no less, to die! The child was only about a year old and a girl if the pink of her blanket meant anything.

He pressed her head into the crook of his neck, lightly shushing the babe as he swayed. Slowly, she calmed down to the point where she was no longer audible. Toichi took this chance to examine her.

She had dark brown hair, shaggy, and it curled around her ears. He brushed back her bangs and there was a scar, red and angry, in the shape of a lightning bolt. It was far too thin and precise to be natural. Fury burned through Toichi as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She opened her eyes. They were beautiful, like a bright emerald that shined more than the jewel in Toichi's pocket. Those eyes stared tearfully up at the thief, one frail, little hand emerging from the blanket to curl around his tie. A pitiful whimper escaped her lips.

Toichi wiped away her tears with his glove and smiled down at the crying baby. "There, there, Hitomi-chan," he whispered. "There's no need to cry anymore. Daddy's here, Hitomi-chan, Daddy's here."

And on that full-mooned night of November 3rd, Kaitou KID gained another gem in his jewelry box.

 **A/N: Originally, Harry was going to be named Reiko (with the kanji for "Lucky child") but I decided on Hitomi since it means "pupil of the eye." The Japanese name dictionary I used said it was given to girls with extremely beautiful eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Blue**_

 **14 years later…**

Today was just a bad idea in general for Kaito Kuroba.

First, he had gotten back from his heist at 3 am, which meant he only had three hours of sleep. He had overslept, so naturally he had arrived late to school and discovered that sensei had, in his absence, partnered him with Aoko and Hakubastard in a project worth 40% of their grade! Judging from the smug expression on Hakuba's face when he suggested that they go to his house after school to work on it, the blond asshole had planned it for sure. Then the school had the _audacity_ to serve fish for lunch, destroying his appetite for all of eternity. Add that to Akako's weird prophecy about a "blue light returning to his life," and…

By the time he was allowed to go home, all Kaito wanted to do was curl up on the couch in the KID cave and sleep for a week. But noooo, he had to stay up because Hakuba wanted everyone to have an "equal part in participating." Kaito scoffed. As if! The detective just wanted to snoop around inside his house!

Right then, Aoko and Hakuba were walking ahead of the sulking thief, chatting about—what else?—their mutual hatred of KID. Hakuba was constantly tossing smug glances at Kaito, obviously feeling that he had the upper hand. Which is why when Hakuba walked up to his house, Kaito gleefully noted a water balloon hurtling at the detective's face.

Pink paint dripped from Hakuba's forehead and streaked across his face.

"Hit the deck!" Kaito called out joyfully, a smile already stretching across his face as he dived behind a bush. His eyes shined brightly, his exhaustion forgotten, as his fingers wrapped around a water gun that she must have placed there while he was at school.

God, he loved it when _she_ came home!

His classmates quickly followed his lead as more water balloons soared over head. "BaKaito!" Aoko roared. "What are you doing!?"

"Oi, why do you always blame me!?" Kaito tried to spot where the balloons were coming from, but several smoke bombs went off simultaneously, filling the yard with multicolored smoke.

When the smoke cleared, the yard was empty and there were no suspicious figures in any of the windows. Kaito gripped his water pistol tighter. Silence was never a good thing when _she_ was involved. It meant she was plotting something.

Hakuba tugged on his arm. "Kuroba, what the hell is happening—" Kaito hurriedly shushed him, eyes peeled for their opponent.

Aoko slowly crept out from behind the bush. "They've stopped," she whispered, getting up from her knees. "Do you think they're gone—!"

She had spoken too soon. A net shot out from the front door and wrapped itself around her legs. "Aoko!" Kaito and Hakuba shouted as Aoko was pulled into the house, screaming.

There! Kaito pulled the trigger the moment he spotted her peeking out from the side of the house. The gun clicked and a flag with the word "Bang!" on it in English popped out. Kaito groaned and threw the useless thing away. He'd left most of his pranking supplies at home in his rush to get ready today and the only things he did have were obviously KID's and couldn't be used in front of Hakuba. He sighed. There was only option left.

He turned to Hakuba. "I need to use your underwear."

"What!? No!"

"Damn it, Hakuba, now is not the time to be a prude!" Kaito tackled him down. It was difficult and mentally scarring, but Kaito finally wrestled away the detective's unmentionables. He found a stick lying near them and wrapped the underwear around one end. Kaito grimaced as Hakuba glared at him; he did _not_ need to know that Tantei-san was a briefs person.

He hoisted the unusual flag up in the air and waited. Soon, a young, feminine voice called out, "You still have to say it!"

Kaito muttered some horrible things under his breath then yelled, "I surrender to the great and powerful Hitomi-hime, ruler of all Japan! Please have mercy on our poor, pathetic souls!"

There was an ominous silence and Kaito feared that she might not accept it and continue attacking him when the voice spoke up behind them. "You know, I was really hoping that you'd last a little longer. It's like you weren't even trying!"

Kaito and Hakuba turned in unison to see a girl behind them. She looked about 15, with short, dark brown hair that was somehow even messier than Kaito's. She wore a sky blue sundress and no shoes, with a blue crystal hanging around her neck. But her most prominent feature was her eyes, a bright emerald that sparkled with mirth. Kaito smiled. "Maybe it's just because you're getting so much better. You're going to have to show me how you did that water balloon trick. I didn't even see it until the last moment!"

"Not a chance. A magician never reveals her secrets," she said, then glanced at Hakuba. "Sorry I hit your friend."

"Don't be, he's a bastard."

Hakuba finally seemed to regain his wits after losing his briefs and managed to sputter out "What…how?"

"Oh, yeah." Kaito glanced between the other two. Was…was she checking Hakuba out? Ew! "Tomi-chan, this asshole is my own personal stalker, Saguru Hakuba. Bastard, this is my little sister, Hitomi."

A look of pure horror dawned on Hakuba's face. "Oh, God…there's two of them now."

 **A/N: Yay, first official chapter! Hope you like it; I thought starting out with a little humor would be nice. Next chapter is Hitomi's pov.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Sapphire**_

Hitomi laughed at the horrified expression on the former blonde's face. He was Kaito's friend, right? "I guess you're well acquainted with my brother's antics, Hakuba-san. Sorry about your…hair. It was meant for Kaito."

This seemed to snap Hakuba out of his trance. He smiled shakily and held out a hand. "It is alright, Kuroba-chan. I should be used to it by now with Kuroba in my class… And please, call me Saguru."

She shook his hand, a grin alight on her face. "Then you can call me Hitomi. It's only fair."

Kaito grabbed her other hand and tugged her out of Saguru's grip. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Tomi-chan, but what are you doing here? I thought your school only let out for Christmas Eve and the week afterward?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, Hitomi shrugged and started strolling back to the house. "I kinda…graduated early?" Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Kaito's jaw drop, shattering his poker face. "I've been a year ahead of my age-group for a while, so the professors let me take my exams early. I passed with flying colors, but since I can't legally be out of school at 15, they're allowing me a few years of self-study at home with some exams sprinkled in."

"That's…very impressive, Hitomi-chan," Saguru said, following Hitomi into the house. "I never heard of a school doing such a thing… What is it called?"

She laughed. "Oh, I doubt you've heard of it! It's a pretty exclusive and old school. They don't even have a Facebook!" Question successfully avoided, Hitomi pushed open the front door, revealing Aoko standing there with an irate expression. "Hey, Aoko-san. Sorry about the whole dragging-you-into-the-house thing."

Her glare dropped and she sighed. "Aoko forgives Hitomi-san, but only because Aoko hasn't seen her in so long!"  
"If it makes you feel any better, I was aiming for Kaito. I just have really bad aim."

Aoko cracked a smile. Success! "You two are always picking on each other!"

Suddenly, Kaito hopped onto Hitomi's back; her legs nearly buckled from the additional weight. "Yeah, Tomi-chan and I just drive each other crazy!"

Hitomi flicked her wrist and blue smoke filled the room. When it cleared, Kaito was sitting on the foyer's wooden floor while Hitomi had teleported to the foot of the stairs. She smirked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I better get going. I've got _so_ much stuff to unpack and you probably have some reason as to why there are guests in our house. Saguru-san, it was nice to see you. Aoko-san, we'll probably be over for dinner tonight. Bye!"

"Bye, Hitomi-san." Spinning around, Hitomi pranced up the stairs, an easy smile curling her lips. She was so excited to be home! Sakura Academy was beautiful and all, but home was far better.

She reached the top of the stairs and entered her room, locking the door behind her with a solid click. Her room was boring. The plain, white walls, the bare mattress, and simple wooden furniture all indicated that she didn't live here very often. But that was going to change. The only things of note in her room were the 4 trunks piled up in it.

Deep breaths. Hitomi wrapped a hand around her foci, her sapphire necklace, and felt her magic flare to life. Blue light crackled around her, blowing back her hair and filling the room. Her eyes blinked and suddenly were the color of her magic. With a thought, her magic swirled and shot out, diving into her trunks and putting things away. Clothes flowed into drawers perfectly folded, sheets and comforter made themselves, and knickknacks flooded into every empty space, cutting down several hours of work to just a few minutes.

She was a blue witch, after all; why should she have to slave away for hours when she had real work to do?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 Eggshell White**_

Three sharp raps on her door startled Hitomi out of her magic trance. Her magic shuttered and faded, dropping all her things in a clatter onto the floor. She blinked, her eyes reverting back to their normal shade of green. Yanking open the door, Hitomi stood in the crack so as to keep anyone from seeing the mess on her floor. "Nii-chan! Hi! Where are your friends?"

Kaito stared, puzzled, at her, then tried to peer inside. She blocked him. "I sent them home so we could spend some time together…is everything alright? I heard something fall."

"Everything's fine," she replied, shoving Kaito back so she could close the door. "I just dropped a trunk, it's fine."

"Okay…" He didn't sound convinced. Hitomi didn't blame him; she may have the famous Kuroba poker face, but she had no ability to lie outside that.

She wished she didn't have to lie. She wished she could tell Kaito about real magic, about her world, but she couldn't. She was a NewGen, born to average parents. Not only that, but she was underage too. According to Japan's Secrecy Laws, only a NewGen's parents could be told about their magic until their 17th birthday, when they were considered adults in the eyes of the Ministry. It was even worse because she was a blue witch.

Most magicals, NewGens and OldGens, didn't have colors. To have a color assigned to your name and magic was a great honor; it meant that you mastered your chosen magic to the degree that it permanently changed the way you function as a witch or wizard. Red magic was fire and emotions, Green was nature and fighting, Yellow was weather and animals. Hitomi had blue magic, skilled in water and healing. There were other colors—Black and White were the main examples—but they were so hard to master that most didn't even try.

Conquering a color changed ones magic to the point that new rules controlled each witch or wizard. Red wizards couldn't cry lest they become average. Green wizards had to devote their lives to helping others or else their power would be weakened. And blue? Blue witches, the healers, could never break an oath. So she couldn't just tell Kaito without losing everything she worked for.

Hitomi grabbed Kaito's hand and pulled him to the stairs, affectively getting his attention away from her room and what she was hiding. "Come on! I want to hear about your life! I've been gone to long for you to skimp on the details now!" She laughed, dragging him to the living room. Kaito followed, an indulging smile on his face.

Oh, how she wished her Nii-chan was magical too! He'd make a great Yellow wizard, maybe even mastering white. He'd love the challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 Marigold**_

 _Toichi's poker face almost faltered under his wife's stare. He was exhausted, though the bags under his eyes were carefully hidden by makeup. Traveling had always been hard on him, but now even more so—how was he supposed to know that the air pressure on airplanes made babies cry!? But ignorance aside, Toichi was now at the final hurtle._

 _Convincing Chikage to keep Hitomi._

 _The baby was resting quietly in his arms, more content to observe the house around her. He appreciated her silence now more than ever; as hard as it might be to convince Chikage to keep her, it would be harder still if she was bawling her pretty eyes out._

 _Chikage spoke first. "So… when you told me that I would be the only jewel in your jewelry box, was that a lie?"_

 _"She's not mine," he answered. "You're the only jewel I've ever kept. I would never lie to you, precious. I found her in a dumpster after my heist; I couldn't just leave her there."_

 _"So you decided to kidnap her from her country!?" She snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You couldn't have dropped her off at an orphanage or a police station!? Why did you think this would be a good idea!?"_

 _"She needs us. She's only a little girl. I can't—no, I won't abandon her to the world. Not when we can help."_

 _"And what about your real family!? What about the son you're putting in danger by taking that child!?" As if summoned, Kaito toddled into the room, his face scrunched up in confusion. Chikage grabbed Toichi's arm. "You could get arrested for this!"_

 _"Funny, you've never been this worried about me during a heist…"_

 _"That's because I can trust you not to get caught then! This is_ _ **kidnapping**_ _!"_

 _"No it's not." Kaito started tugging on Toichi's pants. "No one wanted her and no one will come looking for her. She was thrown away like_ _ **trash**_ _, precious. Please… we can be her chance for a loving family." He held Hitomi, who was starting to wake up, out to her. "Just… hold her? Just for a while?"_

 _Chikage hesitated, but eventually let the baby into her arms. As she started down at the waking babe, Toichi picked up Kaito and held him on his hip. "What is it, Kaito?"_

 _Kaito pointed to Hitomi. "Who's that?" he asked, his voice high with youth and curiosity._

 _Hitomi's eyes finally opened and she stared at Chikage with a similar intensity. Chikage gasped slightly at her eyes—the same emeralds that had captured Toichi. "Her name's Hitomi," he told Kaito quietly as his wife began to rock her slightly._

 _"She's…" Chikage whispered, barely able to speak. "I see what you mean now, love. Kaito, this is your little sister."_

 _"Really!?" Wonder colored his tone as Kaito reached for Hitomi, not noticing or simply indifferent to the fact that he was several feet in the air and struggling. Toichi fought to hold on and stepped closer to the other two. "Tomi's gonna be my sister."_

 _"That's right." Chikage angled Hitomi so she could see her new brother. "Hitomi, can you say hi to Kaito-oniichan?"_

 _Blinking, Hitomi gazed at Kaito's excited face before solemnly patting it. Kaito's grin out-shined the stars. Reaching into the pocket of his overalls, Kaito pulled out a crumpled flower—a marigold—and dropped it in Hitomi's lap with a flourish. "Ta-da! For the pretty lady!"_

 _Hitomi promptly tried to eat the flower._

A/N: I'm gonna be honest… I really don't want to write Harry Potter crossovers anymore. After the whole catastrophe that was "The Morning Star", I just have no desire to write a crossover that long again. That from the looks of it, this thing will be well past 20 chapters by the time it's over. So I think I'll put this on hold for a year or so. But don't be surprised if I never continue this.

But if I don't continue this, SPOILERS, Hitomi totally gets with Akako eventually.


End file.
